Shirib-Niggurath
Shirib is the primary anogist of "Arcane: the stone circle" and the primary target of the elder star, until he was defeated and banished by Prescot, Gregor and Ophila, however accidently freeing a Ley line from his death. In a alternate timeline, he was sealed inside Bella and became apart of the hyna squad psudoly, but acted like a real monster until he learned from Bella, and calmed down and became 'smart' and lost all of the rage he had gathered after he and his bretheren were sealed and became Bellas teacher and taughted her many, many things along with the Hyna squad and boosted Bellas chakra/power levels to a psudo god, even though Bella holds back alot on his power. He is 'voiced' by Leonard Nimoy, sounding like Master Xehanort History While not much is known about Shiribs history, all is known he along with his brothers were the first to exist and spreaded chaos all over the universe until new gods were born and he and his brothers were defeated as they were banished to the relm of the uncreated where rage and desire to return to the relm where they were banished and restore there region of chaos. Shirib managed to escscape and appeared in medival londen in the middle of the stone circle that later became known as Stonehenge, where he caused damage and attempted to take over for his brothers, but was stopped by a army of holy men and was beaten and his body was to be burned by the monks of st.George, but his body refused to burn, so was cutted up by his legs, hands, wings, heart and eyes and were spread all over the english kingdom to be sealed (though his eyes which were left behind in the St.George chapel left a hypnotic mark on one of the monks who possibly became the Cardinal). In the Arcane: the stone circle time line his parts were gathered and restored at the stone circle where he was in a deep sleep until the Baroness von hanburg or Alica Blackwood recited a spell with the talismin of Ye to control him, however he absorbed Alicas blood reviving him and waking him up, but was defeated by the combine efforts of Ophilia, Prscott and Greggor as the Talismin that controled him locked him away. In what is known as 'Bella joining' timeline, the same thing happened only Bella helped and willingly became Shiribs Jinjurikki, by sealing Shirib into her body. Personality In the past he was a true beast and monster, filled with dreams of conquering the universe with his brothers, however after he was sealed inside Bella, he calmed down and started to become smart, abit possesed dry humor and a bit of a personality mimicing Master Xehanort, but holds a great soft spot for Bella and the hyna squad and views them as (in the begining) minions and later "People I can rely on" Powers and ablitys Not much is known about his past ablitys only what was writen in the book of pherem that he possesed great strength and drew power from the stars and was hard to kill with weapons as it took a great army to slain him. And was shown to be fire proof as when the monks tried to burn his carcuss, the flames didnt scourch him, nor did his heart stopped beating in his chest, and his eyes still had a hypnitic gaze on who approached it. He is really smart and wise due to centerys of being alive and connecting to Bellas brain computer learning from that and can see through a pool in the seal room what Bella sees to help her out. He is also able to channel 'Chakra' through Bella causing her to enter a form of tailed beast form and even possess and control her depending on how loose the seal is and can cause his body parts to appear on Bella. Category:Hyna Squad members